DLA CIEMNOŚCI
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Autor Forodwaith. Opowieść Gleowina, barda króla Theodena.


**Forodwaith**

**Dla Ciemności**

Kamienne drzwi już zatrzaśnięto i teraz królewscy jeźdźcy śpiewają pieśń, którą napisałem dla mego pana – ostatnią, jaką napiszę kiedykolwiek w życiu.

_Z poza zwątpień, z poza mroku na spotkanie świtu…_

To dobra pieśń, stwierdzam to bez próżności odpowiednia dla tego, który odszedł. Całe swe życie Theoden płonął żarliwością, poza jedynie tym krótkim czasem, gdy ów przebiegły stłumił jego ducha, a teraz powędrował do jasnych komnat swych przodków.

A tutaj noc nastała i sam zostałem, porzucony w mroku.

Staliśmy się przyjaciółmi, ja i Theoden w ciągu piętnastu minut, odkąd pierszy raz się ujrzeliśmy. Te minuty, cóż, upłyneły nam na tarzaniu się w błocie na podwórcu stajni, gdzie Theoden wepchnął mnie, po tym, jak nazwałem go słabeuszem z Mundburga, który nie posiada dość zarostu na prawdziwie męską brodę. Pomimo nikłego zarostu zaatakował mnie z zawziętością odpowiednią, aby zadać kłam twierdzeniom każdego chłopca z Edoras, który nazwałby go mięczakiem. I, zwyczajem wszystkich chłopców w tym wieku, zanim jeszcze stajenny dobiegł do nas, aby nas rozdzielić, byliśmy zajęci zamienianiem się z wrogów w sojuszników. Dorastaliśmy razem, jeździliśmy razem, walczyliśmy razem.

W czasie gdy Theoden objął tron ojca byliśmy sobie bliscy jak bliźniacy, od wielu już lat. Jechałem w królewskim eoredzie za sztandarem Białego Konia po polach Wschodzniej Bruzdy, polując na orków, którzy w tych latach spadli na nas jak plaga. I nadszedł dzień, gdy mój Leoma dostał zatrutą strzałę w trzewia i upadł roztrzaskując moją nogę, zanim zdążyłem czysto zeskoczyć z siodła. Pamiętam Thodena stojącego nad głową mego konia i zmuszającego Uruków do odstąpienia, a czarna krew oblepiała jego ostrze.

Nie pamiętałem już niczego więcej, do chwili, gdy obudziłem się w Edoras – jako kaleka.

Moja kość udowa została strzaskana tak dokładnie, że uzdrowiciele musieli mi obciąć nogę, jeśli miałem mieć jakieś szanse przeżycia. Jednak nikt nie wierzył, że przeżyję, dlatego też uzdrowiciele tylko dawali mi makowy wywar na ból, aby, jak siądzili śmierć zabrała mnie we śnie. Jednak wtedy nie pochłonęła mnie ciemność lecz obudziłem się i stwierdziłem, że już nie byłem Jeźdźcem. Rzeczywiście minął rok zanim mogłem przejść parę kroków podpierając się laską, ponieważ prawa noga była skurczona i krótsza od lewej. Nigdy już nie miałem walczyć. Nie było to jeszcze tak dawno temu, gdy Eorlingowie podtrzymywali stare zwyczaje z północy. Mężczyzna czy kobieta, którzy stali się ciężarem dla swego ludu, po prostu odchodzili na szeroki, trawiasty step i już nie wracali. Prosiłem Theodena abym mógł pojechać z tyłu na siodle – zawstydzenie taką prośbą parzyło mi język, bowiem nigdy nie jechałem z tyłu odkąd wyrosłem z kołyski.

Spojrzał wprost na mnie i odmówił.

- Czemu miałbym pozbyć się jednego z najlepszych ludzi w Marchii, tylko dlatego, że jest dość wielkim głupcem, aby wierzyć, że jest bezużyteczny?

- Ale ja jestem bezużyteczny. – Powiedziałem gorzko. – Przywiąż mnie do siodła, kiedy wyruszysz i może dam radę utrzymać się na nim dość długo, by zabić jednego orka, zanim mnie zrzucą. Do niczego innego się nie nadaje.

- Masz umysł i głos. Słyszałem, że potrafisz używać obu. Twoje ręce również są sprawne, nadal możesz grać na fujarkach, jak zwykłeś to robić wieczorami w obozie. Możesz też zacząć grać na harfie i zostać śpiewakiem.

Zaśmiałem się

- Albo wyhodować skrzydła i odlecieć?

Jego lodowo błękitne oczy stały się twardsze.

- Nadal jesteś moim thanem Gleowinie i wymagam od ciebie służby przez jeden rok. Znasz stare pieśni i opowieści lepiej od innych. Śpiewaj je dla mnie przez rok. Jeśli po końcu roku nadal będziesz pragnął kresu, otrzymasz go z mojej ręki. Czy mam twoje słowo?

- Masz, mój panie. – wymamrotałem niewdzięcznie.

Ten rok przeminął i już nie pragnąłem śmierci.

Lecz wówczas siły króla zawiodły i Grima przejął tak wiele władzy, że było niebezpiecznie dla kogokolwiek z nas sprzeciwiać mu się otwarcie – jak tego doświadczył Eomer. Inni, tak jak Hama, starsi i bardziej politycznie nastawieni usunęli się w cień, a chociaż widziałem mądrość w ich postępowaniu, jednocześnie złościło mnie to. Usuwać się w czasie gdy Theoden najbardziej potrzebował ochrony swych zaprzysiężonych tarcz! Cóż, ja zostałem, nie opuściłbym go, tak jak on nie opuścił mnie. Grima dawał mi spokój, bowiem cóż może mu zrobić jakiś kaleka? I miał rację, w końcu. Kiedy jedynymi, którzy pozostali aby słuchać mych pieśni byli Theoden i córka jego siostry spiewałem im cicho urywki z sagi o Helmie albo inne pieśni z dawnych dni. Oczy króla rozbłyskiwały, jego postawa stawa się śmielsza i zdawać by się mogło, że rósł wyższy… ale te chwile nigdy nie trwały dłygo. Powracał Grima i Theoden znów stawał się zirytowanym, mamroczącym staruchem.

Przyjemnie jest ujrzeć tyle szlachetnego ludu z Marchii i z Mundburga, zgromadzonych pospołu na uczcie ku pamięci Theodena. Nawet nowy król Gondoru przybył ze swą olśniewającą królową i paroma przedstawicielami jej nieziemskiego krewniactwa. Gdy imiona królów zostały wspomniane i wypito ich zdrowie wstałem i cicho opuściłem hallę. Nie pozstał już nikt, z kim musiałbym się pożegnać za wyjątkiem tego, który i tak mnie nie usłyszy. W mojej komnacie ostrożnie położyłem harfę na łóżku. Ma dobry głos i mam nadzieje, że ktoś inny podniesie ją, gdy mnie już nie będzie. Nie mam żadnego krewnego, któremu można ją oddać, bo wszyscy oni odeszli już do halli naszych przodków. Nie byłem też ojcem żadnego dziecka, które mogło by ją odziedziczyć, ponieważ me serce nigdy nie skłoniło się ku żadnej z kobiet Marchii. Ani ku żadnemu z mężczyzn, choć pewnego razu zapragnąłem, aby Theoden mógł zwrócić się ku moim objęciom… ale była tam Elfhilda, którą kochał. Nie dam rady przejść tak daleko, jak potrzebuję dlatego muszę wziąć konia. Wybieram Drygaersa, który należał do rodu Leomy – jak wszystkie z tej linii jest niskorosły, barwy brunatnej i uparty. Jest dość zmyślny aby bezpiecznie, samodzielnie powrócić do Edoras.

W pierwszej chwili martwiłem się, że odmówi niesienia jeźdźca, który może objąć go tylko jedną nogą ale po kilku podskokach jak zirytowana pchła pozwolił mi pozostać na swym grzbiecie. Pojechaliśmy przez bramę a potem w dół stoku, mijając podwójną linię kurhanów. Odwróciłem się w siodle i na długą chwilę wpatrzyłem po raz ostatni na wschód.

Dzisiaj nie było porannej zorzy i Jeźdźcy, którzy zgromadzili się dokoła stojących głazów żałobnego pola byli tylko nikłymi cieniami za wyjątkiem bladego błysku Śnieżnogrzywego. Szarpnął się niecierpliwie gryząc wędzidło, zwietrzywszy w powietrzu odległy zapach bitwy, tak jak tego nie czynił przez wiele lat. Stałem przy strzemieniu Theodena zadowolony i jednocześnie posmutniały nad miarę, że dożyłem tego dnia.

Prosiłem cię o jeden rok Gléowinie a tyś służył mi wiernie przez wiele lat. Nie sądź,

że zapomniałem o twej wytrwałości.

Uśmiechnął się i było tak, jakby znów obecny był młody król, jedyną różnicą były jego warkocze poznaczone siwym szronem.

- Ale sam się często zastanawiałem i teraz gdy odjeżdżam znowu, możliwe, że po raz ostatni, zaryzykuję pytanie. Czy źle uczyniłem zmuszając cię, abyś został? Czy powinienem był wykonać twoją wolę i udzielić ci wyzwolenia?

- Nie, mój panie. Nie chciałbym utracić żadnego z lat, które ci dałem.

Zsiadanie jest jeszcze bardziej niewygodne niż myślałem. Drygaers prycha i parska rad już wyzwolić się od niestabilnego ciężaru, a ja ląduje ciężko na mej okulawionej nodze sycząc przez zęby. Przerzucam wodze nad jego karkiem i klepie go w bok

- Ruszaj się.

Drygaers wpycha swój nos w moją dłoń ale kiedy zrozumiał, że nie ma szans na jabłko zawraca z oburzonym prychnięciem i odbiega truchtem w stronę Edoras.

Słońce ślizga się pod zachodnią krawędzią świata i widzę znajome szczyty gór – Irensaga, Nagi Wierch, Halla Sztormów – rysują się na tle czerwonego nieba tak ostro jak ostrze miecza. To tak samo dobry kierunek jak każdy. Odwracam się więc na zachód i kuśtykam dalej.

_Głoś lament jasnego kielicha, i wojownika w pancerzu, _

_Lament po chwale książęcia. Ten czas przeminął, _

_zanurzył się w mrokach nocy, jakby go nigdy nie było. _  
-strofa z _Wędrowca,_ jak ją przełożył Richard Hamer.


End file.
